


Limitless Possibilities

by braezenkitty



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Dean, Cas, and Jimmy are up for trying out new possibilities whenever possible.





	Limitless Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a tumblr prompt: One Day I'll run out of possibilities + DCJ

“Holy shit.” Jimmy groaned, his eyes rolling back as his head fell back against the couch cushion.

Cas expressed his agreement with a drawn out hum, mumbling, “So good.”

Dean chuckled, lowering himself to the couch and settling between his boyfriends.

“We don’t deserve you,” Jimmy said.

Dean suppressed a blush. He still wasn’t used to the twins’ generous praise. “Yes, you do.”

Jimmy leaned over to kiss Dean’s neck just below his ear; the place he knew always drove Dean wild. “Seriously, you are the best boyfriend a guy could ask for.”

Cas cleared his throat.

“I mean you both are the best boyfriends a guy could ask for,” Jimmy said, winking at Cas.

“Mhmm,” Cas said, lifting an eyebrow and smirking at Jimmy before turning his gaze on Dean. “He’s got a point though. You are too good for us.”

Dean’s blush intensified, setting his cheeks on fire. “Come on, guys.”

“We mean it,” Cas said, fixing Dean in place with nothing but his eyes, “and we’re going to keep telling you until you believe it.”

Dean dropped his eyes, his hands fidgeting, itching to cover his face and hide from the too generous praise. Cas brought a hand up to his cheek, turning Dean’s face towards him. He leaned in for a kiss. Dean breathed in his scent, a fruity, spicy mixture, and let himself enjoy the gentle press of lips. This kind of praise he could handle.

“How’d you even think try that combination?” Jimmy asked, snaking his arms around Dean’s waist as Cas kissed him. “I mean, putting papaya on a burger? What other burger combination possibilities have we not considered?”

“There are plenty. One day I’ll run out of possibilities,” Dean said with a satisfied sigh, “but today is not that day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send me a prompt? Pick one from [this list](https://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/post/159755436212/writing-prompts) and send me the pairing you want!
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr](https://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/), I don't bite... unless you ask nicely ;)


End file.
